A Not So Childish Game
by Lady Taurus
Summary: Two unwilling souls, A perverted game, and a drunken threesome? NejixTenten Lemon Oneshot.


**Title: **A Not So Childish Game  
**Summary**: Tenten goes to Ino's party, and a perverted game ensues. Lemon. Neji-Tenten Oneshot.  
**Pairings**: NejiTen & mentioned KibaNaruHina.  
**Warning**: Explicit sexing & dirty talk. ;)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to the magnificent, Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: Yes, i finally got around to editing, Yay! All that dirty language really was over kill and made me want to vomit. (really, it was trashy.) For the lovely people who have read this story, along with new readers, i hope you find their more in character and has better flow of words. I also feel i improved on the grammer, but i leave that decision up to you. :)**

* * *

_**A Not So Childish Game**_

**~X~**

Tenten, now a jonin, was on her way over to Ino's who was holding a little get together with a few of the leaf and sand ninja. Just something small since everyone had been on missions and they never got to see each other anymore.

She made her way up to the door and knocked loud, since she could hear music blaring behind it.

All of a sudden the door flew open, with a drunken Ino stumbling out the house. "Tenten, I-I'm glad you...came!" she slurred, obviously already drunk.

"Ino I think you've had a little too much." Tenten giggled, trying to help her wasted friend up off the ground, really the woman didn't know when enough was enough.

"What are you..." She hiccupped but continued, "saying...that I shouldn't have fun...y-you know what's that's called don't you?" she slurred out. Tenten gave a questioning look, what the hell was she talking about, she didn't mean that all. So just to humor her, she asked, "No, what Ino?"

"A...fun sucker, Tenten...that's what!" she slurred/yelled.

Tenten sighed and helped Ino back inside holding her over her shoulder. "Seems a lot of people have had a little too much." She mentioned mostly to herself, a bit shocked though as Hinata made out with Kiba on the living room sofa. 'Poor girls going to be so embarrassed in the morning.' Tenten thought feeling a little pity for her. Psh, who was she kidding if anything she was jealous, it'd been over a year since she'd had a nice lay. Maybe she'd hit it off with a nice guy tonight...

"Hey, Tenten's here, now can we start?" An eager, cheerful voice all but screamed.

Said brunette, just so happened to waltz into the room, setting the drunken blonde as gently as possible into an empty chair, only for her to slump over. "What are we starting?"

Naruto, who by the way was in a very good mood, even for him, grinned mischievously. "A little game."

At that very moment Tenten thought maybe now was a good time to get the heck out of there while she still had a flying chance. "You don't mean those silly games we played when we were teenagers?"

"Were not playing those games." Naruto quickly replied, his grin only widening. "This one's a little more...up to our speed, you know for grown ups." his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Tenten's eyebrow raised in suspicion, "what do you have in mind?"

Sakura smiled, "So you agree to play?"

"Not until I know full well what were playing, I know how some of you are." She glared at various shinobi and kunoichi, which turned away or gave innocent facades. A bunch of perverts, they were.

Naruto's eyes seemed to shine with mischief as he said, "A night in absolute heaven. You pull a name and who ever you get, you spend a night doing whatever you want...most likely each other." He snickered.

"Oh you guys have got to be kidding me!" Tenten growled, glaring daggers at the few ninja still able to think clearly.

"Not at all, Tenten-chan!" Naruto cheerfully replied, pulling Tenten close to him with one swift movement of his arm, causing the unfortunate weapon prodigy, to land not so gracefully upon his lap. "I'm not playing such a silly, perverted game, Naruto!" She scowled and slapped him clean across his ray of sunshine holding face. 'I see he's been drinking too' she thought.

The slap didn't seem to faze Naruto -probably numb from the alcohol- for he never let up on her joining the ridiculous game. "Aww, come on, you know you want to." he flashed a pursuing, toothy grin.

Okay, maybe she wanted to a little, but then again her chances were pretty high that she'd most likely get someone like...Rock Lee, it'd just be too weird, they were best friends.

She gulped and took a deep breathe, "Alright." she couldn't believe she was really about to submit herself to this humiliation.

"Yeah, I knew you'd give in." Naruto chuckled, before adding, "Every woman does."

Right then Sakura knocked him over the head, "your such a pig."

"Anyway, Tenten, I took the liberty of writing your name on a sheet of paper." Sakura said innocently, giving an equally innocent smile...she sure could play that look well. Tenten gave a quick nod, then poured herself some sake, gulping the burning liquid. This was going to be one hell of a long night.

Naruto seemed to be looking over every being in the room before setting eyes on his next victim, who'd been calmly keeping to himself -obviously, because Tenten hadn't even noticed him- his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. "Neji, you have first go!"

The cold Hyuga prodigy simply opened his eyes at his acknowledgment before slowly replying, "I thought I made it clear, I was not participating in such a game, Naruto, its degrading."

Naruto pouted, but fired back, "Then ill make you spend the night with them!" he pointed at a very heated Kiba and Hinata, who now were wondering underneath one anothers shirts.

"Hn." Neji glared at the blonde idiot.

"Oh Neji, I would...care to know how?" The spiky haired blonde grinned savagely at him. Naruto was sick minded, who knows the kind of things he would do to make him watch the X-rated content between his cousin and the cocky brunette. Neji inwardly shuddered.

"Fine." he replied with a look of disgust at the sight of the two and reached into the jar. He grasped a piece of neatly folded paper between his index and middle fingers, bringing out and slowly unfolded it. Naruto practically pounced on him. "Show us who you got!"

"Get the hell off!" Neji growled, punching Naruto right in the kisser, causing the unfortunate blonde to slam into the wall opposite of him.  
Everyone's attention was then directed towards Naruto, who was still implanted into the wall. Neji then acted quickly with the distraction. He'd pay for damages later, right now he needed to get the hell out of there!

- - - -

The wind outside had become chilly since she was last outside, Tenten contemplated, speaking of which who the hell was kidnapping her!?

So she was sitting in her cozy little corner, watching the scene play out as the annoying blonde got what was coming to him. The dumbass deserved it. Then she's shucked over someone's shoulder and through the window they went.

She wasn't entirely afraid to be honest, she'd just wait for her capture to let his guard down, then attack with everything she had.

A familiar scent catches her nose though as she abruptly has her face pushed into the back of her kidnapper, when he jumps swiftly. She inhales deeply, her nose flaring to get her fill of the scent. '...Neji?'

They soon come to a halt and she's thrust off his shoulder. She straightens her cloths before looking at him and questioning, "Neji?"

He stares, almost boredly at her, "I thought I'd do us both a favor." She nods in reply.

Tenten soon turns and finds their at the Hyuga residence. "Why are we here?"

Neji only Hn's and begins walking toward his domain. She follows, although she's not sure why until it dawns on her..."Did you pick my name?"

He nods and continues towards his quarters. Hmm, this could be interesting.

- - - -

Neji's room, for the most part was pretty plain. His white sheeted bed was positioned in the far most corner, beside it was a night stand with a lamp, book, and alarm clock. That was pretty much it besides a dresser.

Never the less, this was a start at getting closer to him, right? they had the whole night, There was bound to be some talking.

Neji made his way across the rather spacious room to his bed and laid down with his hands folded behind his head and eyes closed in a relaxed state...it really was going to be a long night after all. Tenten sighed, still standing in the door way, feeling a bit antsy and awkward. He hadn't said a complete sentence since they'd been here.

The room was dead silent, which caused Neji to open his eyes and shift to look at his team mate. "You know... you can come inside, shut the door behind you and stop acting so timid. Its only me." He said sounding amused with her change of personality. Tenten stumbled in, closing the door softly, following as he'd told her and wait... did he just smirk?

"You can come and lay next to me if you like." he said in a tone Tenten couldn't figure out. She didn't reply but instead took his offer and slid in beside him. For such a firm looking bed, it felt pretty soft, quite cozy in fact. She found herself unconsciously snuggling up to her long haired team mate.

Neji didn't seem to mind, on the contrary he seemed to be enjoying it, so she snuggled a little closer craving warmth and security. He was only to happy to give her exactly that. With a very un-Neji like move he removed his hand from behind his hand and wrapped it around her torso bringing the brunette's head to rest upon his chest.

Tenten was loving the change of attitude between them, it was usually so tense. It was no secret the two obviously had a thing for one another, between the glances and awkward training -especially when put in a very suggestive position- lets just say all the signs were there. And he was being such a gentleman, no groping, no 'accidental' feel ups, nothing, but that was to be expected. Neji _was_ a gentleman not to mention noble.

He was just so handsome, built, smart, mysterious...the list went on and on. She unconsciously rubbed her cheek against his slowly rising and falling chest lost in her own thoughts. His chest was so muscular, she could feel the ripples beneath her palm. It was definitely a turn on and before she could stop the thought that ran wildly through that head of hers it had already done damage, for the heat, throbbing and familiar wetness became present between her shapely thighs.

Her breathing became slightly labored, this not going unnoticed by Neji.

Neji slid his arm to wrap around her waist, squeezing and then un squeezing. He smirked as Tenten tilted her head to look at him with a questioning glance.

She let her cheek rest back on his chest wondering how they managed to get so intimate. Her leg began to numb in the uncomfortable position so she brought her leg up to where it nestled in between his legs earning a grunt from the man she was cuddling with. Thinking she'd hurt him she lifted her head to see if he was alright but was abruptly brought back down.

"Don't move." Neji ground out through clenched teeth, sounding in pain.

Tenten hearing the tone of his voice wiggled to get free, but as she squirmed something solid poked into her thigh. This caused Neji to groan again and hold on to her tighter. "I told you not to move."

She decided to listen to him and stayed still not knowing what else to do, she was speechless.

Neji sighed, "I'm sorry Tenten, but you know these things happen." She only nodded.

Oh, it was over he had completely blew it, he thought over and over. "I understand if you want to leave now..."

Tenten's ears perked, aww he sounded disappointed. She lifted her head to look him completely in the eyes, this was a now or never type situation. "Neji, um, I've had feelings for you...feelings I'm sure aren't going to go away easily or anytime soon. In fact, I know I'm in love with you, I have been since years back during are genin days."

The breath was stolen from his lungs and he found himself gaping at the young woman partially on top of him. "Tenten..." No words could really express the emotions he was feeling at that very moment, nor could he really find the words to put anything together to form a complete statement.

So instead he showed her...

He gently but firmly cupped her face in his hands and pulled her up towards his lips. Almost immediately did she respond, a single tear of happiness slipped down her cheek and onto his thumb.

The kiss was simple and to the point, just like him, making the moment one she wished to live in forever.

She lifted herself more on top of Neji, abruptly straddling his hips, all the while working on ravaging beneath his shirt. Neji aided her by removing the article completely, throwing his arms protectively around her pulling her into his chest.

"Tenten, I'm not sure if going further-" he was cut off by said woman's lips.

"You better not finish that statement, Neji Hyuga, I've waited to long...and I think you have too." She said grinding her hips into Neji's. by this point her thighs were quivering with nervousness, never before had she been so intimate with another man, Neji would be the first if they were to continue. He seemed to pick up on it and held her tighter, reassuring her. If this is what she wanted, who was he to deny her. Besides She wasn't telling lies...

Her kisses began to escalate down his jaw and towards his neck where she was quickly rewarded with a nice sound from Neji.

Things became heated fast. Her shirt, soon lost along with other clothing items until the both of them were down to nothing but bare heated flesh. Bodies mingled and hands explored reaching new heights of one another never before seen other wise.

First to experience the taboo pleasure was Neji. Tenten's small callused hand worked Neji inexperiencedly, but it didn't matter how good or bad, they were together in the closest of ways, emotionally and physically.

Neji bit his lip and moved with the tight grip she had on him. Tenten's brows furrowed in concentration, seemingly fascinated with his reactions as she sped up her pace.

"I'm close, Tenten..." he warned, leaving her the decision to either quit or continue.

As soon as the words were uttered, her mouth was on him, stroking and caressing him closer obviously choosing the latter option. Finally he came with an intensity that had him gasping for air. Tenten froze, trying not to gag at the unfamiliar feeling.

She removed herself from his length, swallowing Neji's essence with a hum. The small show had Neji's counter part twitching again.

Tenten lifted herself to where she was once again lying on top of Neji, grinning coyly at his satisfied expression. "Tired?"

Neji chuckled, "You should know I'm not." Tenten was shocked as she felt Neji harden again underneath her. She soon found herself lying beneath her fellow team mate/lover, legs spread far as to accommodate his body in a position he could easily grind into her.

Wet kisses were placed along her collarbone, making a quick pace toward her full breasts. Gently he cupped them, thumbing the nipples into a hard peak all the while enjoying the stimulation of her whispered pleasure. He then descended upon said peaks with his mouth, his tongue swirling circles into the soft pink flesh.

Tenten though was not idle, her hands found Neji's hair a nice nesting place and settled into the dark chocolate tresses pulling and arching every so often if he just so happen to nibble.

Appreciative sounds came from the brown haired women as Neji started kissing his way south, leaving a small saliva trial that had her shivering as it cooled on her skin, creating goose bumps.

She could feel his breath ghosting over her core as he panted, Already fully erect from just teasing her skin.

"Ahh-" she gasped out, as he suddenly tasted her outer lips. Her moans escalated as he went further teasing her sensitive nub with his warm muscle, hands planted on her thighs massaging as he pleasured her into a frenzy.

Her head fell back as two fingers came into the mix, rubbing against slick walls of velvety flesh.

The added stimulation had her thrashing against Neji's mouth, demanding more, more than just the teasing heat of his mouth working her into a frenzy of lust.

Sensing she was about to cum, he completely pulled away from her, fingers as well and climbed back to huddle over her lining his cock with her all to ready entrance.

A whimper left Tenten as he pushed inside. Trying his hardest to be gentle as he pushed further filling her completely to the hilt, while cooing soft spoken words to Tenten as she quivered in discomfort from the intrusion.

It didn't take long for the feeling to numb, leaving her to feel stretched. She caressed Neji's shoulder lovingly gazing into his lavender eyes as a signal for him to continue.

Slowly at first he moved in awkward thrusts experimenting until getting the hang of it and thrusting faster causing Tenten to wince as the sore feeling she felt when he first penetrated came back. She endured it having felt much worst.

Neji panted heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead as he went deeper, thoroughly lost in all the sensation and emotions surrounding him.

With a particularly hard thrust he noticed Tentens discomfort and frowned realizing it must still be painful for her.

Swiftly he rolled over bringing his brunette beauty to straddle him. Tenten gasped as he went deeper into her cavern, feeling a spark of something pleasurable.

Wanting to feel it again, her hips began to rotate, grinding down on him. "Tenten, ride me...please."

She bit her lip at the request, trying to hold back the moan that was begging to escape. How could she deny such a sexy request and oh dear Lord- the way he said it...it had her core throbbing in anticipation.

Neji's head went back with a throaty groan as she started to ride him slowly, picking up pace as she went.

Her moans came freely now, no longer being able to keep them pent inside as she rode him harder, slamming onto his cock with such vigor it had both their insides curling, anticipating release.

Neji's name flowed from her lips, being the only thing she _could _muster as she was on the edge of that of so desired abyss. Her breast bounced freely without restraints catching the attention of Neji who thought they looked a little lonely without his hands caressing the soft globes.

Tenten just about screamed as she came from the added stimulation on her nipples. Her walls began to cave in around Neji's length squeezing it until he too came with a groan of Tentens name.

In the after affects they lay together wrapped up in one another until Tenten fell asleep. Neji, watched his new found lover sleep until he too was able to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

- - - -

The Next day...

The sun shown brightly through the window, effectively waking a groggy Naruto. He sat up, rubbing the back of his hand over his sleep filled eyes when suddenly he froze.

A mysterious warmth he had never experienced while waking up engulfed him from both sides.

Brown locks came into view as he glanced out of the corner of his eye. He nearly threw up as he turned to see Kiba sleeping sound with a grin settled upon his lips. His head then snapped to the opposite direction and his face went red at the sight of a fully nude hinata laying curled up beside him.

This triggered him to look at himself finding he was also naked, "What the hell!?"

His stressed shout roused Kiba from his sleep with a startle causing him to fall out of the bed and onto his pale naked ass. Noticing this he grinned but as he looked up toward the bed his heart dropped to his stomach seeing the face of Naruto.

"We-" a squeak interrupted him, causing both boys to turn to Hinata who by the looks of it just found out the situation she was in.

And so, the beginning of a very awkward morning after...

* * *

**____**

Hah, how many of you saw that coming, eh? ;)

VVV Click that button YO! :P

Mind reviewing? I'd so appreciate it, you dont even know. All I ask is you be honest, im trying to improve. :) 


End file.
